Simplify the following expression. $ 9 \times 5 + 7 \times \dfrac{ 64 }{ 8 } $
Explanation: $ = 9 \times 5 + 7 \times 8 $ $ = 45 + 7 \times 8 $ $ = 45 + 56 $ $ = 101 $